Jack's Daughter
by Firehawk
Summary: A teenager comes through the gate, claiming to be Jack's daughter. *Complete*
1. Default Chapter

Title: Jack's Daughter  
  
Author: Firehawk  
  
Email: firehawk31@hotmail.com  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Season: 5  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate isn't mine (yet).  
  
Jack's Daughter  
  
"SG1 to the briefing room immediately! SG1 to the briefing room." The announcement blared over the intercom in Cheyenne Mountain.  
  
"Aww, damn it! What now?" groaned Colonel Jack O'Neill, "I just started eating."  
  
Major Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson just smiled as they stood up. After working with Jack O'Neill for the last five years they were used to his moaning and groaning. "Come on, sir. It sounds important," grinned Carter, as she and Daniel headed for the briefing room. Jack followed them muttering threats to whoever was responsible for him missing his meal.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Teal'c. You know what this is about?" asked Jack, as he and his team, including the fourth member - Teal'c - settled into chairs around the table.  
  
"Indeed I do not," answered Teal'c in his monotone voice.  
  
"Good evening, people," General Hammond greeted SG1. Jack and Carter stood as he entered the room. As Hammond sat down he motioned for Jack and Carter to do the same. For a moment the five people sat there in silence. Jack fidgeted as Hammond studied him with questioning eyes.  
  
"General, is something wrong?" Daniel finally asked, breaking the silence. Hammond watched Jack for a few more seconds, then turned to speak to everyone.  
  
"Two hours ago there was an unauthorized gate activation. We were unable to close the iris, and a young lady came through." At that Hammond paused to shoot an accusing glance at Jack. "She comes from a planet called Arago," Hammond continued, "However, you know it better as P3X 862."  
  
At that Jacks eyes went wide, and then his head slowly dropped to his chest. Daniel watched Jack with worry and Carter suddenly found the ceiling quite interesting. Even Teal'c looked slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Umm, sir, uh... where... where is this girl now?" Daniel finally got out, at the same time wondering which Aragonian it was, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.  
  
"The young lady will be joining us on a moment. However, before she joins us, is there anything that you would like to tell me about your mission to P3X 862 that wasn't in your mission report?" Though he addressed the whole team, Hammonds gaze never left Jack's face.  
  
The members of SG1 sat silently, each hating not being able to tell the commander of the base all the details of the mission, but unwilling to break their word to the leader of their team. They had given their word that no one but Jack would tell the General the rather embarrassing details about the mission to P3X 862, and for the last two years they had kept their word. They weren't about to break it now.  
  
"No, sir. There's nothing else to tell you," Jack finally said. Hammond sighed, then motioned for the airman to go get the girl. 


	2. Shani

Authors' Notes: Well, first things first. Sorry it's taken me months to get the second chapter of this story up. Unfortunately, I've been busy with school and haven't had a lot of time to type this up. Second, I realize the name of the planet is close to an actual planet on "Stargate", but this planet is my own creation. (Though the name was probably in the back of my mind. Who knows.) Anyway, third and final thing is that I've decided to write my chapters in a certain character(s) point of view. Just so no one's too confused.  
  
E-mail: mentos12@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: The only things that belong to me are Shani, the Aragoians, and Arago. Please ask if you want to use them.  
  
1 Chapter 2: Shani  
  
Sam's POV  
  
As we waited for the Airman to return with the girl I turned to study the colonel. He was sitting in his chair, leaning on the table with one elbow. As I watched he slowly sighed, then rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index fingers.  
  
"Sir? Are you alright?" I asked softly.  
  
"Oh, I suppose so, Carter. I'm just hoping that it's not who I think it is," Jack replied.  
  
I studied him for a minute. "Would it really be so bad, sir? It might be strange for awhile, but eventually…I mean it's not like…" I paused, wondering if I should continue.  
  
"Go ahead, Carter. You can say it. It's not like I have anyone here. Isn't that what you were going to say?" I sighed. He didn't sound mad, just matter of fact, but it still sounded so…so harsh.  
  
Thankfully I was saved from answering by the Airman's return. "General, here's the girl," the Airman said.  
  
"Thank you. Come on in, miss," the General invited.  
  
I turned towards the door thinking I would recognize the girl. And in a way I did. Beside me I heard Jack's sharp intake of breath. My own eyes went wide in shock and I was sure Daniel and Teal'c both had similar looks of surprise on their faces.  
  
Even without an introduction I instantly knew who the young woman was. She looked like she was 15 years old and was about 5 foot 7. Her brown hair fell loose to the middle of her back. She wore the clothes of an Aragoian warrior: black knee high boots over her brown leggings, a loose, black tunic, and a sword strapped around her small waist. It was her eyes though, that completely gave her away. They were a carbon copy of her fathers; a chocolate brown with a mixture of harsh reality and childlike humor reflecting in them. She even had a scar on her left eyebrow. In fact, I realized as I studied her, the only thing that she seemed to have inherited from her mother was the mole on her cheekbone under her right eye.  
  
I heard the General clear his throat, "SG1, this is Shani. She claims to be Colonel O'Neill's daughter." And though we all knew it had to be true we sat there in a shocked silence.  
  
* * *  
  
1.1 Jack's POV  
  
When the Airman had first brought her in I had immediately seen the likeness. But hearing George say it out loud sent my thoughts racing.  
  
A daughter. Me. It didn't seem possible. We had only been to Arago two years ago. The girl in front of me must have been at least 15. But I knew it was true. Though it seemed strange to those of us from Earth, the Aragoians aged very quickly the first two years of their lives. Instead of aging a year in an actual year, the Aragoians aged a year every month and a half. Then after they were 18 they began to age regularly. Carter had explained all the technical mumbo-jumbo to me while we were on the planet, but as usual I hadn't understood half of what she said.  
  
Finally, I realized I should say something. "Umm…General, sir, I know you're probably not sure what to think, but I can explain this."  
  
"Oh, you're damn right you can, and you will, believe me. But right now I think we all need some time to let this sink in," stated the General. Then he turned to Shani, "Miss, the Airman there will escort you back to your quarters. The rest of you are dismissed until further notice."  
  
Quickly I got up and headed for the door. Then George's voice stopped me. "Colonel, I want you in my office in one hour!"  
  
"Yes, sir," I sighed, before continuing on my way. 


	3. What Happened?

Author's Note: Cheers to me. It didn't take months to get the next chapter up. Hopefully I'll have chapter 4 finished by the weekend or early next week. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed so far. Keep it coming. (  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate isn't mine. However, Shani, the Aragoian's and that planet are mine. Please ask before using.  
  
E-mail: mentos12@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 3: What Happened?  
  
Jack's POV  
  
~ One Hour Later ~  
  
Silently muttering a prayer for my protection I rapped on George's door. "Enter!" was his sharp reply. Slowly I entered his office, where George sat behind his desk waiting for me.  
  
"Take a seat, Jack," he ordered. Quickly I did as he said. After a few moments of awkward silence he spoke. "Jack, what the hell is going on?!"  
  
"Well, sir," I started, "before I tell you that, I'd like to respectfully ask you to listen to everything I have to say without interrupting. I'll be happy to answer your questions when I'm done." Silently I waited for some form of acknowledgment from George. Finally he looked up and nodded for me to continue.  
  
With a deep breath I started. "Well sir, when we arrived on P3X 862 we were greeted by a crowd of locals. Daniel, of course, jumped right in and said hi, introduced us, and gave the usual speech about us being explorers from Earth. As soon as he mentioned Earth a group of about six Aragoian warriors stepped forward, and welcomed us to the planet, then invited us to come to their village. Danny-boy wanted to go so he could study their culture and Carter wanted to ask some questions so we went with them."  
  
"Then, sir, as you know from my report, we spent the next four days getting to know the people and what we could about their culture. They weren't all that advanced. Most of their weapons were like the sword Shani was wearing." My voice trailed off as I noticed the General's get-to-the-point look.  
  
"Anyway, sir, the morning after we got to the planet Daniel and Carter went off to talk to some of the locals, and I sent Teal'c along just incase. Since I was on my own I decided to have a look around and get to know my surroundings. Around noon I ran into a small group of women and children down by the river washing clothes. I noticed a woman who seemed to be separated from the rest of the group." For a minute I paused, remembering that moment. She was a beautiful woman, with long blond hair that fell in waves down her back. She had blue eyes with a mole on her cheekbone under her right eye. With a slight smile I remembered how I had thought that except for the mole, she looked a lot like Carter.  
  
"Anyway, I went over and introduced myself and she told me her name was Della. Actually, General, I'm pretty sure that Della is Shani's mother. You see I got to be friend's with her and then the night before we left there was a party in SG1's honor. I.uh. I guess I had something to drink and Carter thinks it was drugged. Anyway, sir, to make a long story a little shorter, the next morning I woke up in Della's tent and she was saying that we'd gotten married. Teal'c says that it's true, since he didn't drink and can remember it. Umm.well.then we came back." I held my breath waiting for George to say something.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hammond's POV  
  
The whole time that Jack had been talking I had listened quietly. But the second he said that he had been married I had wanted to speak up. I didn't though. I had waited patiently while he got out his last two sentences. Now, however, I'm not sure what to say first.  
  
"Jack," I paused for a moment. "What the hell were you thinking? You got married! I'm not sure where to start with this one. And why didn't you feel it was necessary to tell me this before?"  
  
"General, I realize this is a huge shock. And I apologize for not saying something right away. But it was just too embarrassing. Who gets married by accident while they're drunk? Unless you're in Vegas, I mean," Jack attempted to joke.  
  
"Colonel, I don't find this situation at all humorous. Of all the stupid things that you've ever done, I believe this one tops the list!" I hollered. And I plan to continue hollering until I've said everything that's on my mind. Jack is in for a long morning. 


	4. Reactions

Authors Note: Poor me. No one reviewed my last chapter. LOL I would love it if some of you could take a second to review this one, even to say you hate it. (Please don't say that. The nice people at the institution say I'm unstable enough. Hehe)  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Stargate, only Shani, and her planet. Please ask before taking.  
  
Chapter 4: Reactions  
  
Daniel's POV  
  
~ Right after the team was dismissed from the meeting ~  
  
I glanced at Sam as we headed back towards the cafeteria to get some food and coffee. She looked tense and deep in thought. Finding out that Jack had a daughter was probably more of a shock to her then when we found out Jack had gotten married. It came as a shock to all of us, but I think that Jack and Sam will be the most affected. "So," I started. "Wow, huh?"  
  
"What?" "Sam questioned.  
  
"Well, I mean, finding out that Jack has a daughter. It's kind of all I can think of to say. Wow."  
  
"Yeah, wow. I still can't believe it. I wonder how the colonel's taking it. He left pretty quick," Sam commented.  
  
"Well, it must have been a huge shock to him. We were all expecting it to be his w." I paused as I saw Sam stiffen, "Della," I finished. We were silent as we stood in line for food, and then found a seat.  
  
"She looks just like the colonel," Sam finally said, "I wonder what he's going to do?" I sat silently, wondering the same thing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sam's POV  
  
~ After leaving the cafeteria ~  
  
I walked down the halls of the compound on my way to see Janet. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I nearly kept on walking when I got to the infirmary.  
  
"Hey, Sam," Janet greeted me casually. I watched her eye me carefully, and I knew without a doubt that she was wondering if I knew.  
  
"Relax, Janet. Hammond told us about Shani," I reassured her. She breathed a quick sigh of relief, now that she knew she wouldn't have to keep it from me. "So, I suppose you examined her when she arrived." It came out as a statement since I already knew that Janet checked everyone who came through the gate. When a nod of the head confirmed it, I asked, "Anything unusual?"  
  
"No, nothing that I could see from the results I've received so far. I won't get the rest of the results for awhile yet, and I'd still like to run a few more tests, just to be sure, but so far everything seems fine," Janet smiled reassuringly. "So, how did everyone take it?"  
  
I chuckled softly, as I caught her real question. How was I taking it. "I'm fine, Janet. A little shocked, and a little surprised, but mostly I'm fine." Janet nodded. I could see she didn't completely believe me, but Janet knows me well enough not to push it. "Anyway, I should get going. I was hoping to talk to the colonel and see how he's doing."  
  
"Alright, Sam, I'll talk to you later. Come over later if you need to talk. Cassie would love to see you." As I walked out the door, I lifted my hand in acknowledgement, already wondering where I would find the colonel.  
  
*****  
  
Fortunately, it didn't take much to find him. He was up top, in an open area of the forest that surrounded the compound. Since he had his back to me and I didn't want to startle him, I softly called out a greeting as I approached. "Wondered how long it would be before you came looking," I heard the subtle teasing in his voice and right away knew that he was coping. "Am I that predictable?" I smiled gently. "Yup," he stated, finally turning to face me.  
  
I stood still, silently studying him. He looked tense, and his eyes were filled with worry, and after watching for a few more seconds I saw the sorrow. I realized that the colonel had been crying, and I thought for a second, wondering why. And then it came to me. Charlie. Finding out about Shani reminded him of his first child. I closed my eyes for a moment, angry with myself for not thinking of it sooner. "I'm sorry," I said, my voice so soft it was almost a whisper. He nodded at me, and I knew I didn't need to say anything else. So we both stood there, quiet. And the world around us was silent. 


	5. My Best Friend

A/N: I know this chapter is super short, but when I got to where I stopped it just felt like that was where the chapter should end. Hopefully, I'll finish the next chapter, and have it up and running in a couple of days.  
  
*** Jack's POV  
  
~ On his way to see Shani, after talking to Sam ~  
  
Seeing Sam had helped me. I smiled slightly as her name entered my thoughts. Most of the time she was Carter. Even in my thoughts that was all she could ever be. But there are moments, even if they only happen once in awhile. Moments when Carter stops being the tough solider and I stop being the colonel, even if it is just for a few minutes. Moments where we are simply Sam and Jack; two people who understand each other completely, without even having to speak. Moments like the one just minutes ago. Somehow Sam had known and understood my pain without me even having to tell her. I don't even know how she can possibly understand. I used to think no one would ever be able to understand my pain. Who could possibly understand what it is like to lose your only child? Who could possibly know what it is like to have to live with the knowledge that, no matter what anyone else ever says, the death of your one and only, precious child was all your fault?  
  
But somehow Sam managed to understand, even though she herself had never lost a child. So for a few minutes, I let myself think of her, not as my second-in-command, but as my best friend, the best I'd ever had.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taking a deep breath I motioned for the Airman to let me into Shani's quarters where I had arrived just moments before. Seconds later I stood, with the door closing behind me and my daughter sitting in front of me on the bed, her back to me. 


	6. Father, Daughter

Author's Note: Well, this chapter is a little longer than my other ones. I apologize if it's a little boring, but I felt I needed to get Shani and Jack's thoughts in. Anyway, thanks to those of you who have reviewed. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter 6: Father, Daughter  
  
Shani's POV  
  
I heard someone come through the door behind me. Without even turning around I knew it was him. The man my mom had told me so little about. The man she had known so little about, but still for some reason had married. When I was younger I had always asked mom about my father. I remember I was always so mad that there was so little she could tell me. I had always said that one day I would go through the Stargate and find him myself. And now here I am on Earth, with the man who is my father standing right behind me.  
  
I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. There's a part of me that wants to turn around and throw myself at him and tell him how glad I am to finally meet him. To tell him how much I'd always wanted to know him. And there is another part of me that wants to turn around and yell and scream at him for not staying on Arago when he found out he had married my mom. To blame him for all the bad things that had ever happened to me.  
  
And finally there is one last part of me. The part that most of the time I deny exists. The part of me that is still a scared little girl who just wants her daddy. A little girl who has been hurt so badly by the names and insults that have been hurled at her by her peers. My whole life I had been trained as a warrior. This part of me wasn't supposed to exist. I was supposed to be brave and tough and set myself apart from others so that I wouldn't be hurt if they were killed or went away. And usually I succeed in convincing myself that that is who I am. But sometimes at night I find myself thinking about the father I've never known or met (until now). And I find myself wishing I could talk to him and have him there to protect me.  
  
Violently I wiped my hand across my eyes, clearing them of the tears that had appeared. I took a few deep breaths, willing myself to calm down. Then I slowly stood up and turned around.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack's POV  
  
I've been standing here for a few minutes now. So far neither of us has said anything. I don't think either of us knows what to say. It's kind of strange. I've been a solider most of my life. I've been in more intense, strange, or just plain confusing situations than most people ever should be. And normally I know just what it is I should do. I can push aside any fear or doubt I have, and do or say exactly what I'm supposed to.  
  
But right now I have no clue what it is I'm supposed to say. And quite honestly I'm scared. Not scared of being hurt or scared that I might be in danger, but scared that I might hurt the girl who is sitting in front of me, her back still turned at me. I remember feeling like this when Charlie was born. For months I had been afraid that I would drop him or hit him too hard when I was burping him. And at the same time I had felt this incredible, intense love for the tiny creature I could hold or just watch as he slept. The tiny creature I had helped create. It was the same feeling I felt right now, watching my daughter sit in front of me.  
  
I opened my mouth to say something to her, but at the same time she stood up and turned around to face me. "Hi," I said. And then I watched a transformation.  
  
Just seconds ago, Shani had been watching me with carefully guarded eyes. Though she hadn't been frowning, she definitely hadn't been smiling. And now, that one word having just left my mouth, her guarded expression lifted away and her lips formed a small, though hesitant, smile. "Hi," she said.  
  
"So," I started and then stopped and sighed. "This is a little awkward, huh?" Really it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"No," I stared at her. This wasn't awkward? "This is a lot awkward," I grinned at her correction.  
  
"Why don't we sit?" I suggested. After we were both seated (her on the bed, me on a chair in front of her) I asked her the question I had been wondering since Hammond had brought her to the briefing room. "I don't mean to sound total rude, but.what are you doing here?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shani's POV  
  
What was I doing here? Of all the questions I had expected, that one had been on the bottom of my list. But I guess we should at least get it out of the way. "My mother died," I said bluntly. I watched as first shock, then sympathy past across his face.  
  
"I'm so sorry. That must have been terrible for you," I felt my eyes fill with tears. No one had really offered me compassion while I was dealing with her death. We sat quietly for a few moments and then he asked, "But why did you choose to come here?"  
  
I thought for a minute and then answered carefully. "My whole life I wanted to know about my father. There was so little mom could tell me about you. I suppose I could have stayed on Arago when she died, but I really wasn't happy there. So I decided to go through the Stargate and come find you." I watched him carefully, waiting for a reaction.  
  
Slowly he smiled. "I'm glad you came." I studied him cautiously, watching to see if he was being honest. When I realized he was, I smiled back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack's POV  
  
~ 2 hours later ~  
  
"See you later, Shani," I called over my shoulder. We had spent the last two hours talking, and now I was leaving her with a promise that I'll be back later to take her home. We had figured something's out. She would live with me at our house off base when I was on world, and when SG1 was off world she would stay on base. We weren't going to worry about school for now, but in a few weeks she would either go with Cassie or do computer school.  
  
I sighed as the topic of the last few minutes of our conversation came to mind. What Shani would call me. Neither of us was all that comfortable with her calling me dad. In the end we had decided she would just call me Jack until we both felt comfortable. Well, I thought, no matter what she calls me, things are going to get interesting. 


	7. The News

A/N: Sorry this chapter took me forever again. School has been keeping me way to busy. Anyway, thanks to those of you who have reviewed. Enjoy this chapter. I think there will only be one or two more. (  
  
Chapter 7: The News  
  
Sam's POV ~ One Week Later ~  
  
I grinned at Daniel as we sat watching Jack and Shani in front of us, teasing and arguing about something that had happened earlier that afternoon. It was incredible how close those two had become in the last week. You could hardly tell that they'd only met a week before. I glanced around me at Jack's house where, so far Daniel and I had gathered for a BBQ. It looked more lived in than it had a week ago. Shani had definitely changed Jack's life. I turned my attention back to Jack and Shani, as they had stopped arguing and now Jack was asking Daniel something.  
  
"So when's the Doc coming?"  
  
"She said she'd get here around 6:30. She has to go pick up Cassie and she's bringing Teal'c," I hid a grin. Daniel seemed awfully sure about Janet's schedule.  
  
"Well," Jack said, " it's almost six now so why don't we go outside and fire up the BBQ." I smiled as we all grabbed our drinks, and headed outside with Jack and Shani leading the way, talking and laughing as they went.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Janet's POV ~ Same time, in Cheyenne Mountain ~  
  
"Doctor?" I glanced up at the nurse as I signed off on a couple of orders.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you looked at the results from Shani's test's yet?" I groaned inwardly. Why did she have to ask me now? I'm late enough as it is.  
  
"No, I haven't looked at them yet," I'd been meaning to, but the infirmary had been unusually busy lately. "If you have them on hand I'll take a look at them now before I leave."  
  
As the nurse turned to go get them, Teal'c arrived. "Doctor Fraiser, should we not be leaving?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Teal'c. Just give me a moment. I need to take a quick look at Shani's test results, "I explained, as the nurse handed them to me. I read through the results of her blood work. So far everything looked normal. I glanced through the rest of the results and then pulled out her chest x- ray. I felt my heart jump as I gazed at it. I felt Teal'c examining it from over my shoulder.  
  
"Doctor Fraiser, what.?" Teal'c glanced at me questioningly.  
  
I cut him off. "It's not good." I turned around to address the nurse. "Could you please phone Colonel O'Neill at home and ask him to bring Shani to the base right away." The nurse hurried off to do as I said, and I turned my attention back to the x-ray, wondering what to do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack's POV ~ Cheyenne Mountain, 20 minutes later ~  
  
I glanced at Shani as we moved through the compound to the infirmary, with Daniel and Carter right behind us. I knew something had to be seriously wrong for the Doc to make us come back to the base so quickly. Mentally, I kicked myself. I should have seen this coming. Nothing was ever this easy in my life.  
  
When we finally got to the infirmary the Doc motioned for Shani and me to sit. Then she turned hesitantly towards Carter and Daniel. "They can stay," I said, before she could ask them to leave. The Doc opened her mouth, no doubt to try and convince me otherwise. I stopped her by opening mine first. "They can stay," I stated firmly. I wanted them here especially if the Doc was going to give me bad news. My team was my family, whether they knew it or not. I wasn't about to ask them to leave. I let my eyes wander as everybody found a seat. For the first time I noticed Teal'c standing behind the Doc. I studied him, trying to find a hint about what we were about to hear. But as usual his face was void of all emotion. Nope, I decided, not going to get any hints from him.  
  
The Doc cleared her throat. "As you know Colonel, we did quite a few tests on Shani when she arrived. But I didn't get a chance to look at the results until tonight. The blood work was all normal."  
  
I interrupted her. "Could you get to the point?" All I wanted to know was why we had been dragged back to base.  
  
"Sir, we found a mass in Shani's chest, " and that was all the doc said. She stood back, letting the news sink in.  
  
I heard Daniel and Carter gasp, and then I heard Carter say something. I didn't hear what though, as all my attention was focused on the girl beside me. My daughter, who was now leaning on me, silently sobbing onto my shoulder.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	8. Fighting to Live

A/N: Okay, finally this chapter is up. School is crazy and has been keeping me way too busy. Anyway, there will be one more chapter after this and the fic will be over. Hopefully you've enjoyed it. Thanks again for the reviews. Two more things, the second to last section of this fic is written (I think) slightly different than the rest of this chapter. Hopefully, you'll like it. And finally, because someone was wondering, the mass in Shani is some kind of tumor. Sorry I can't really explain too much more because I have no medical knowledge, except what I get from ER. (  
  
Chapter 8: Fighting to Live  
  
Sam's POV ~ Where ch. 7 left off ~  
  
I motioned for Janet to follow me and then moved towards the door. We stood quietly for a moment as I watched the others. Daniel and Teal'c had moved off to the side and were talking in whispers. Jack and Shani were still sitting where they had been the whole time. As Shani cried onto his shoulder Jack rubbed her back and I could hear soft murmurs as he tried to sooth her. Finally I turned back to Janet, "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm not completely sure what can be done, Sam. I think her best option would be to operate, but even then I'm not sure she would make it. She's very sick," Janet sighed, "It's my fault. I should have checked her results no matter how busy I was. Maybe if I had Shani's chances would be better."  
  
I shook my head. "It's not your fault, Janet. This would have happened no matter what you did."  
  
"Maybe," she said softly.  
  
I sighed, "Well, if you do the operation, how soon would you do it?"  
  
"I would want to do it right away. Hopefully by tomorrow morning. I'd better go talk to the colonel."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shani's POV ~15 minutes later ~  
  
How can this be happening? Less than an hour ago everything had been fine. Jack and I had been getting along great. We'd even been planning a fishing trip for in a few weeks. I'd tried to convince him to invite Sam. I can tell that they care about each other. But Jack had said no, that it wouldn't be "appropriate". And now this was happening. It figured. Things always go wrong in my life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack's POV ~ Same time ~  
  
"So you think this operation would be Shani's best chance?" I questioned. If I was going to agree to the Doc cutting open my kid it had damn well better be her best chance.  
  
"To be honest, sir, I'm not sure if there is a 'best chance' for Shani. However," the Doc continued quickly, "if it were Cassie, I would do the operation."  
  
I ran my hand down my face, and turned to Carter. "What do you think?"  
  
"Sir?" She looked surprised that I would ask her.  
  
"I want your opinion, Carter. Can you give it to me or not?" Crap, that came out harsher than intended.  
  
"I think that you should do the operation, sir. I think it's her best shot," I nodded, and then turned to Daniel.  
  
"I don't know, Jack. If Sam and Janet think it will work, I suppose you should go for it," I wasn't surprised by his answer. I'd figured he would agree with Carter and the Doc.  
  
"What about you, Teal'c? If something like this ever happened to Rya'c would you go with the operation?"  
  
" I am unsure, O'Neill. I don't believe such a thing ever would happen to my son. However, I would do what I thought best."  
  
I sighed. I know what I think is best. But it isn't my body. "Shani, what do you think? Do you want to have the operation, or should we try something else?"  
  
I watched her take a quiet breath and then slowly massage her temples. Then she turned to me. "I don't know, Jack. Do you think I should do it?"  
  
I don't want to lose you, kiddo. I think this operation could save you, " I felt helpless as I watched her struggle with the decision.  
  
"Then I think I should do it," Shani whispered. The tears in her eyes broke my heart.  
  
"Alright, Doc. Let's do it," I said, hoping that my fear wasn't coming through in my voice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Daniel's POV ~ 12am, in the cafeteria ~  
  
"It's not fair, " I jumped as Sam spoke. The two of us were sitting in the cafeteria with Teal'c. We hadn't wanted to go anywhere so we'd ended up here, where we'd been sitting silently for the last hour.  
  
"Indeed, it is not," Teal'c agreed.  
  
"Nothing in life is fair you guys. Was it fair when your mom died, Sam, or when Charlie died, or when my wife was taken from me? Nothing is ever fair," I glared at nobody in particular.  
  
"But Shani's so young. It just doesn't seem right," Sam sighed.  
  
"You're making it sound like she's already dead. She still has a chance. Wait until after the operation before you start to bury her," and then I stood up and left, leaving Sam and Teal'c in a stunned silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shani's POV ~ 6:30am, in the infirmary, a ½ hr. before surgery ~  
  
"What are you thinking about, Jack?" I whispered, careful not to disturb the other patients.  
  
"I was thinking about Charlie. You two would'a loved each other. I wish you could have known him. He was a great kid. The day he was born was incredible. From the first moment I saw him I loved him so much. I wish I could have been there when you were born," I could see tears in Jack's eyes. This sucked so much.  
  
"I wish you had been there, too," I sniffed back my own tears. "But hey! Don't give up on me yet. We'll have lots of time to hang out when this operation is over. We'll go to the lake like we planned," I forced myself to smile, "and you can invite Sam."  
  
Jack chuckled. "Give it a rest. Not going to happen." I smiled for real this time as the light returned to Jack's eyes. Please God, don't let me die.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack's POV ~ 7:00am, in the operation room ~  
  
"Sir, you can stay until she's asleep. We're administering the anesthetic by IV and it will only take a few minutes," I nodded at the Doc, then smiled down at Shani.  
  
"How are you feeling, Shani?" I asked softly.  
  
"Just great, Jack. Never better. In fact I'm thinking about forgetting this whole operation business and going for a quick jog instead," Shani's voice dripped with sarcasm as she glared up at me.  
  
"You're going to be fine, kiddo. And as soon as you feel up to it we'll go to the lake and catch us some fish," I squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
  
"Promise?" she whispered as her eyes started to droop.  
  
"Promise," I whispered back.  
  
"It will just be another minute or so, sir," the Doc murmured. I nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Hey," I looked down as I heard a soft whisper.  
  
"Yeah?" I whispered back.  
  
"I love you, dad." My breath caught.  
  
"I love you, too, daughter," I replied as she drifted to sleep. Please God, don't let her die.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Janet's POV ~ 8:00am, in the operation room ~  
  
"Alright folks, we're almost done. Let's get this finished," I moved my hands without hesitation, clamping this and cutting that. I worked for another five minutes and then a nurse spoke.  
  
"Ma'am? We're losing her!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shani's POV ~ 8:05am ~  
  
This can't be happening. I can see Janet and the other doctors and nurses working over my body. "We're losing her!" I hear one of the nurses' say. Janet glances at the monitor, then orders someone to get the paddles, as she starts internal compressions.  
  
I can see Teal'c and Daniel sitting in the observation room. Daniel has his hand over his mouth, like he's trying to stop himself from speaking. Teal'c is just sitting there, watching the doctors and nurses work.  
  
I hear Janet yell "Clear!" and everyone moves back from my body. I watch my body jump and I suck in my breath as I feel the shock.  
  
I can see Sam and the General sitting by Daniel and Teal'c. The General looks worried and I see him look upward. Sam has both her hands over her mouth. I can see tears in her eyes.  
  
I hear Janet yell "Clear!" again and as everyone moves away she shocks me for a second time. I gasp. It hurts.  
  
I can see my dad. He's standing with both hands pressed against the window and I can see the fear in his eyes. His lips are moving and I think he's saying my name. Oh dad, please don't cry.  
  
Janet is shaking her head. Then she yells "Clear!" one more time.  
  
I know I should fight to live, but it hurts so much. I don't want to leave dad, but I think I see mom holding her arms out for me. God I'm going to die, aren't I? Please dad, don't cry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Janet's POV ~ 8:30am ~  
  
"Time of death 8:30 in the am." 


	9. Saying Goodbye

A/N: Well here it is, the last chapter. Sorry it took me so long. Life is crazy right now with school and everything else. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed my fic. And hopefully you like this last chapter. I think the characters might be slightly out of character, but I did my best. Thanks for the reviews you've given me. Let me know what you think of this chapter. (  
  
Chapter 9: Saying Goodbye  
  
Jack's POV ~ One week later ~  
  
This has been the worst week of my life. I still can't believe she's gone. Her funeral was two days ago. Daniel, Teal'c, Hammond, Sam, Janet, and Cassie, they were all there, along with some other SGC personal.  
  
I guess it was a nice ceremony. I've never been a big fan of funerals. I think I've been to too may of them. Anyway, I'm not the best judge of what makes a funeral "nice". Actually, I don't remember too much of it. I remember some music played, and people talked about Shani. I remember I said something's about her. But I don't remember what music was played or what anyone said, myself included. I think I was in some kind of daze. I guess I still am.  
  
Every morning I get up, usually by 6am. I spend all morning sitting around, not even really thinking. Then in the afternoon people stop by. It's usually Daniel or Sam. We sit around not really saying much and eventually they leave. And I'm left by myself again.  
  
"Sir?" I jumped.  
  
"What are you doing here, Carter? And haven't you heard of a thing called knocking?"  
  
"I did knock, sir. You didn't answer and the door was open so I thought I'd better check," she shifted uneasily.  
  
"Thought I'd done myself in, Carter?"  
  
"No, sir, it's just."I cut her off.  
  
"It's fine, Carter. It's not like the thought hasn't crossed my mind," I glanced at her and saw the look of shock on her face. "Don't worry, Carter. I'm not that desperate for my life to end."  
  
"Good," she said firmly.  
  
I cleared my throat. "So, what are you doing here? You didn't say before."  
  
She licked her lips nervously and cleared her throat. "Well, I, um, I thought maybe I could possibly."  
  
"For cryin' out loud, Carter. Spit it out!"  
  
"I thought maybe I could help you go through some of Shani's things." I froze.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sam's POV  
  
I started to regret the words the second they came out of my mouth. Jack froze and his face went white. I hurried to fix what I'd done. "I'm sorry, sir. That was inappropriate. Just forget it."  
  
"It's fine, Carter," he muttered.  
  
"No it's not, sir." he cut me off.  
  
"I said, it's fine, Carter!" We stood there in silence. I can't remember when I've felt more uncomfortable.  
  
"All right," I jumped as he spoke.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said, all right. You can help me." He turned and headed to Shani's room. Quickly I followed him. When we got to the closed door of her room he stopped.  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Just give me a minute." Even though he couldn't see me I nodded in understanding.  
  
I heard him take a deep breath and then he opened the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack's POV  
  
Everything is the exact same. Her bed is still unmade, her pillows tossed carelessly on the floor. Her pajamas are crumpled on top of her blankets. Some of her books are on her desk. I smiled softly. For someone who'd only been on Earth for a week, she sure had a lot of stuff. But I'd wanted her to feel at home, like she had always belonged here.  
  
"Colonel? We don't have to do this now," Sam said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I think I do."  
  
"Alright." Sam moved to make Shani's bed and I went to start picking up her books.  
  
*****  
  
~ a half-hour later ~  
  
"Jack?" Sam called me from the other side of the room. I looked over at her, surprised by the use of my first name. When I saw the look on her face I moved quickly towards her.  
  
"What is it?" I asked. Sam handed me an envelope. I flipped it over and saw my name. I looked at her questioningly.  
  
"I found it in a book she had under her bed," she hesitated. "Do you want me to go so you can read it alone?"  
  
I paused for a minute. "No I'd like you to be here, Sam." Then I sat down on the floor beside her and with my hands shaking ever so slightly, I opened the envelope.  
  
  
  
Dad-  
  
As I wrote that I realized something. I've haven't called you "dad" out loud yet. The strange thing is, since I met you at the base that's what I've called you in my head. Actually I've always called you "dad", even when I hadn't met you.  
  
Anyway, you probably think this is weird. Getting a letter from someone who lives in your house, I mean. But I feel like I need to write this because I can't talk about it with you in person.  
  
When I was a kid I always wanted to know about you. Everybody around me had two parents, or at least knew who both their parents were. But all I knew was that I had a dad named Jack from a place called Earth. Obviously that isn't a lot of information. And mom couldn't tell me anything about you. After all, she barely knew you. I always told her that one day I would find you. One day I would be like the rest of the people around me who knew both their parents. Mom would just smile at me and say "Sure Shani. One day you can find him."  
  
When she died I was all alone. I didn't have any other family and I'd never really had any friends. So I decided to come find you. Part of it was because I wanted to know about you and part of it was because I needed a reason. A reason why you had left my mom and me. See, I'd never been told the circumstances about your marriage, so as I got older, I figured you were just some jerk who'd gotten what he wanted from mom and decided to bail.  
  
When I finally met you it was so weird. It was like meeting a total stranger. But at the same time I had this feeling, like I'd known you my entire life.  
  
This whole week has been "sweet" (as you say). Getting to know my dad is a dream come true. And I just wanted to thank you for everything. I feel so lucky to have a dad like you. Charlie was lucky too. I hope you know this. Anyway, that's all. I think I hear Sam in the living room. The BBQ tonight is going to be awesome. By the way, I love you.  
  
You daughter forever, Shani  
  
  
  
  
  
I felt Sam touch my shoulder softly. "You okay?" she whispered.  
  
I shook my head. A few tears began to slide down my cheeks. I looked at Sam helplessly and saw the tears moving down her cheeks. "It'll be okay, Jack," she whispered.  
  
My shoulders began to shake as at last it sunk in. My daughter wasn't coming back. Sam slid her arms around me and I cried onto her shoulder. And I silently said goodbye. 


End file.
